Little by Little
by Nasaki
Summary: Sonfic¿qué sucedería cuando Hiei lee el diario del kitsune?. Averiguenlo. HieixKurama YAOI! Primer songfic, piedad o


N/A: Wueno, holass a todo el mundo, este es mi primer song-fic y espero que me salga bien ((Mjane con cartelito de REVIEWS PLEASE: si como no ... ¬¬Uu))

Yo: hey! ¿y pk eso?. ¿o.o?.

Mjane con cartel de SE LOS SUPLICO!. REVIEWS: Hn, para que te tengan compasión ... ¬o¬.

Yo: Y se supone que la necesite?.¬¬U.

Mjane con cartel de NO LE HAGAN CASO NO SABE LO KE DICE: Sí ... ù.ú

Yo: U.

DISCLAIMER: Ya saben, YYH no me pertenece, bueno, y la canción de Oasis tampoco, pero me tomé la libertad de tomarla prestada por unos minutitos Uu.

WARNING: Tengo ke decirlo todo el tiempo?. Hay YAOI, así que si no te gusta, no lo leas, no hay reclamos por daños emocionales o cosas como esas, eh?.

DEDICADO A: **Misi-chan**, **Suisho Haruka**, **AomeRL** o **HieixMinamino** ((su nuevo nick o)), a **Nonite-chan**, a **Kuroandy**, a **Rury-Kitsui** y a todas las demás que me acompañaron y me siguen acompañando ((y aguantando u.u)) en todo lo que llevo escribiendo fics. Mil gracias a todas ustedes!.

Little By Little:

Kurama tomó aquel lápiz que había dejado sobre el escritorio, abrió el pequeño cuaderno y comenzó a escribir ...

_Querido diario,_

_En el parque con Hiei. ¿Te lo imaginas?. Seguro que no, y es por eso que no puedes imaginar el mar de sensaciones que se siente. Es fabuloso, lástima que, sólo puedo contártelo, se que es absurdo, después de todo, no es como si me escucharás realmente, pero, ¡que diablos!. Te diré que es una sensación hermosa. Paseamos por el parque todo el día, Hiei comiendo helado, Hiei derramando el helado, Hiei mirando a los ningens, Hiei murmurando acerca de nuestras "extrañas costumbres de ningen". ((escribirte es una de ellas))_

_Fue maravilloso, en un momento de la tarde, más precisamente en el atardecer, Hiei me tomó de la mano. En ese momento sentí que mi vida tenía sentido, ahora que estoy escribiendo, me detengo y miro mi mano, la misma que sostuvo la de Hiei ..._

_Si, ya se lo que estás pensando ((o seguramente no, ya que un simple cuaderno no piensa por si mismo)), suena absurdo pensar así de mi mejor amigo, pero siempre que lo veo de esa manera, no puedo evitar sentirme de ese modo, pero, supongo que debe ser normal en mí, siempre fui ((en mi forma de Shuichi)) de esa manera, nunca controlaba mis sentimientos, nada más los dejaba fluir, los dejaba escapar de mi, dejaba que esos sentimientos contagiaran en la gente que yo quería lo que yo sentía en ese momento._

_Supongo, que algo de eso sucedió aquel día. Si, ahora que lo pienso, comienzo a sentir un increíble vacío en donde se encontraba la suave y delicada mano del pequeño youkai de fuego. En el momento que tomé su mano, se sonrojó intensamente, creo que yo también lo hacía, pero no me importó, la sensación era demasiado cálida, demasiado bella como para ser interrumpida._

_Fue Hiei quien quitó rápidamente su mano, me miró con fastidio y dijo entre dientes "No-vuelvas-a-hacer-eso"_ , _yo sonreí, no me importaba lo que me dijera en ese momento, sólo me importaba permanecer allí, mirándolo, y fue entonces que caí en la realidad, y sucedió lo que todos llamamos un momento vergonzoso y extremadamente absurdo._

_Ahora que te escribo, después de todo esto, no me arrepiento de nada. De lo único que me siento apenado es de haber dejado que Hiei soltase mi mano, porque la tarde hubiese sido perfecta de ese modo._

_De cualquier manera, esa es la forma de ser de Hiei, y se que no puedo cambiarlo, se que no puedo decirle "ya cambia Hiei" y también se que si alguna vez lo dijera él no me haría caso, pero se alejaría de mí y volvería a tratarme tan sólo como un "baka-kitsune", y yo no quiero eso._

_Quizás me estoy preocupando demasiado por estas cosas, después de todo, no es como si realmente importasen, ¿verdad?. En fin, creo que mi madre se está impacientando, le prometí que hoy haría las tareas del hogar ((como las madres les llaman, no muy sutilmente)) y estoy muy retrasado con las tareas del colegio, creo que eso la preocupa. Pero debe de ser porque el Reikai absorbe mucho de mi tiempo, ¿o será Hiei?. No, basta de pensar en eso, si, ahora debo irme ..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**We the people fight for our existence  
We don't claim to be perfect but we're free  
We dream our dreams alone with no resistance  
Faded like the stars we wish to be.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y Kurama dejó el lápiz apoyado sobre el escritorio de donde lo había sacado, una figura que permanecía callada afuera, cerca de la ventana, observaba como el kitsune desaparecía tras la puerta de la habitación. La ventana siempre permanecía abierta, así que entró. Hiei suspiró algo fastidiado, después de todo, quizás no tendría nada que hacer hasta que al zorro se le ocurriese volver, fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño cuaderno que reposaba en el escritorio, su mirada se agudizó, como cuando tenía una idea en mente. Se acercó hasta donde el cuaderno se encontraba y vigiló que el kitsune no estuviese cerca. Lo abrió, en una página al azar. Recordaba que el zorro le había enseñado en una ocasión a leer los libros de los ningen, no leía muy bien precisamente, pero leer ya era algo, y se dispuso a comenzar la lectura.

_Querido diario,_

_Se que sonará un poco como Hiei, pero, ¡estúpidas clases!. Y si, hasta Shuichi Minamino puede odiarlas, y más aún sabiendo el maravilloso día de ayer. Si, como de costumbre, también con Hiei, si, ya lo se, la mayor parte de los buenos momentos que estoy pasando son al lado del youkai de fuego, me preguntaré si no me haría falta algo de compañía femenina, que los mejores momentos de tu vida los pases junto a tu mejor amigo o junto a tu madre suena como decir que eres un caso perdido. O quizás se debe a que la compañía de Hiei es tan deliciosa que no necesito de más para pasar un buen momento. De cualquier manera, tuve una mañana perfecta. Era domingo, y a Yusuke y a Kuwabara se les había ocurrido que ir a la playa sería una manera excelente de pasar más tiempo juntos ahora que el Reikai se había disuelto. Y por supuesto que Hiei estaba emperrado en un directo y muy cortante "NO" que a pesar de no estar expresado con palabras, creo que todos ((hasta Kuwabara)) nos dimos cuenta de que esa era su respuesta cuando comenzó a quemar algunos folletos ((acerca de la playa a la que íbamos a ir por supuesto)) que Yusuke le había tendido con una sonrisa, que por supuesto se borró al advertir la negativa de Hiei. Por supuesto que yo le reprendí con la mirada, y al enterarse de que Yukina también iría con nosotros, accedió de mala gana._

_El resto del viaje se pasó entre las discusiones grotescas de Hiei y Kuwabara quienes se limitaban a discutir acerca de prácticamente cualquier cosa, entre los "¡Yusuke ya cállate!" de Kaiko y los "¡Idiota muévete!" de Yusuke hacia otro conductor, de los "Kazuma eres un imbécil" de Shizuru y los "Gracias por invitarme a venir, seguro la pasaremos muy bien, ne?." de Yukina, júntalos todos y ¿que obtienes, un desastre ..._

_Afortunadamente el viaje pasó, y llegamos a la playa con un aire algo más relajados, pero con algunas secuelas de las discusiones de Kuwabara y Hiei acerca de "eres un idiota" quienes se miraban con odio. Por supuesto que cuando llegamos, Yusuke y Kuwabara se fueron directo al mar, mientras que Kaiko, Shizuru y Yukina estaban en plan de relajarse, charlar y tomar un poco de sol. _

_Yo nada más los observaba a todos hasta que fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que allí faltaba alguien. ¡Hiei!. Si, Hiei no aparecía por ninguna parte, así que comencé a caminar por la playa, inundada de gente, para tratar de encontrarlo, fue entonces que vi lo que se podría definir como un simple conjunto de yuyos, plantas, y piedras enterradas entre la arena, las corrí un poco y allí estaba. Un lugar hermoso, sencillamente hermoso, allí todavía continuaba siendo la playa, pero estaba un poco alejada de donde había gente, lástima, les hubiese gustado a los demás ver el sol reflejado en el mar, a la escasa sombra de aquella vegetación, era muy bello. Fue entonces que sentí su presencia, estaba sentado muy cerca de mí, apenas unos metros, Hiei parecía no haber notado aún mi presencia. Nada más miraba el paisaje y de tanto en tanto suspiraba, casi imperceptiblemente. Ahora me pregunto, en que estaría pensando ..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Y'know I didn't mean... what I just said  
But my God woke up on the wrong side of His bed  
And it just don't matter now   
_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí es donde Hiei dejó de leer del pequeño cuaderno, aún se acordaba de aquel día, y cuando lo hacía sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rozado, lo que los ningens llaman sonrojarse. Y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, sonrojarse por un pensamiento tan estúpido, eso si que era patético, no le importaba sonrojarse frente al kitsune, pero en esas ocasiones sentía haber defraudado su orgullo inquebrantable. Pero, ¿por qué con el zorro?. ¿Por qué tenía que invadirlo en cada pensamiento, en cada sueño, en cada suspiro?. Ya, eso era ridículo, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que volteaba las páginas rápidamente, hasta llegar hasta una de las primeras páginas, y comenzó a leer de nuevo ...

_Querido diario,_

_Hiei y yo estamos pasando unas vacaciones maravillosas. Nunca creí experimentar como se siente estar lejos de las misiones del Reikai, del Makai, de mi casa, del Instituto, de todo lo que conozco como "vida normal", y eso de irme por algunos días es algo sencillamente fantástico. No se como a los ningens se les pueden ocurrir cosas tan geniales como las vacaciones. Claro que Hiei difería y difiere de estas cosas, él prefiere continuar en el Makai, luchando, siempre luchando, pero por supuesto, hasta el youkai más malhumorado y el kitsune más ocupado del Makai y el ningenkai juntos pueden tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones. Y así fue como decidimos irnos a un pequeño recorrido por algunas partes remotas de Japón, muy lejos de lo que nosotros conocemos "ciudades" ((o "ciudades ningen" como dice Hiei)). Viajamos en avión, donde Hiei la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó comentando acerca de los vasos, de los asientos, de la comida, del "pésimo" servicio, del aire, en fin, de casi todo lo que estaba alrededor. Ya muchas veces estuvieron a punto de reprendernos por nuestro comportamiento y me pregunto si había sido conveniente llevar a Hiei en ese medio de transporte._

_Pero después de todo, nada más tardamos en llegar un par de horas, la vista desde el avión era magnífica ahora que estábamos un poco más cerca de la tierra como para poder admirar el paisaje._

_Al llegar lo único que podía yo decir era "¡Este es un precioso lugar!" y lo único que Hiei atinó a decir por mí fue "Hn, estúpido centro vacacional, para estúpidos ningen. ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer que joderse la vida?." y he aquí otra de las brillantes cuestiones de mi querido mejor amigo. Todo el santo ((más correcto sería decir maldito)) viaje estuvo repitiendo "estúpidos ningen" por aquí y "estúpidos ningen" por allá, tal parecía ser que la palabra "estúpido" sería el equivalente de una palabra básica para su "extenso" vocabulario._

_Sin embargo, después de todo, disfruté el viaje, a pesar de los contratiempos, Hiei no parecía comportarse tan mal, hasta hizo algunos "amigos", ningens por supuesto. Si una semana antes me lo hubiesen dicho yo hubiera jurado que la persona que lo decía era un rematado imbécil, pero en ese momento que había visto a Hiei conversar con un ningen ..._

_No se porque pero se me hervía la sangre, el chico no estaba para nada mal, tenía el cabello rubio, vale decir dorado por su brillo, los ojos azules y la tez blanca y a simple vista, también parecía bastante suave. Pero no me molestaba el echo de que le estuviese hablando a Hiei, si no el echo de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. Mientras que Hiei replica constantes "Hn", más se esforzaba por captar su atención, y no se porque, a mi esa actitud me sonó mucho como a mi grupo de admiradoras que no hacían más que perseguirme tratando de captar mi completa atención, con la única diferencia que llegado a un punto de la conversación, al parecer, el ningen si lo había logrado, pude notarlo porque los ojos de Hiei se habían abierto mucho, había girado bruscamente la mirada hasta donde estaba el chico de ojos azules y pasado el momento de "desconcierto" ((o interés innato, tratándose de Hiei, no sabría decirlo)) sus labios habían evocado una media sonrisa._

_No se porque, en ese momento me dio envidia, Hiei nunca me había dirigido a mí otra sonrisa que no fuera un media sonrisa sarcástica de tonos aristocráticos mientras agitaba sus manos con suficiencia. ¡Yo!. ¡Su mejor amigo!. ¡A mí nunca me había sonreído sinceramente y a ese pedazo de idiota, un completo extraño le había sonreído abiertamente como si nada!._

_Vale, quizás estaba algo celoso, pero no es nada fácil para mí admitirlo, y en verdad, no lo hice, y Hiei tampoco me preguntó, yo sabía que él ya lo había notado, pero que no había dicho nada al respecto. El resto de las vacaciones fueron bien, excepto el echo de que Hiei refunfuñaba un par de veces sobre esto y aquello. Me alegro de que Kuwabara no hubiese venido, hubiese terminado muerto a mitad del viaje. _

_Lo único que me inquieta es eso de los celos que sentí en ese momento. ¿Será que Hiei significa algo más que un amigo para mí?. ¿Será que yo lo ..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Little by little we gave you everything you ever dreamed of  
As little by little the wheels of your life have slowly fallen off  
Little by little you have to live it all in all your life  
And all the time I just ask myself why are you really here?**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiei escuchó unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras, se maldijo a él y al kitsune por estar subiendo aquellas estúpidas escaleras. Sin perder un solo segundo salió rápidamente de la habitación y dando un último vistazo, se alejó rápidamente por entre las copas de los árboles.

Kurama regreso algo agotado, Shiori si que le había dado trabajo para esa tarde, pensó mientras echaba un vistazo hacia donde estaba el cuaderno que había dejado sobre el escritorio, seguía allí, justamente en el lugar donde lo había dejado. Bueno, no exactamente en el mismo lugar ...

Con una rápida mirada alrededor del resto del cuarto se dio cuenta a la perfección que muchas cosas allí no estaban como las había dejado y de que la ventana seguía abierta, lo único que aún estaba tal como lo había dejado ...

Esbozó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

_Hiei._

La respuesta le vino a la mente con una rapidez increíble, mientras que tomaba su diario, aquel donde se atrevía a confesar todo lo que alguna vez sentía. Y volvió a su abandonada tarea de escribir ...

_Querido diario,_

_Soy yo de nuevo. ¡Quien más!. Bien, podría haber sido Hiei, considerando que ha estado leyendo tus páginas al parecer por un buen rato, creo que él ya se ha dado cuenta de que la mayoría de estas aparece su nombre por lo menos un centenar de veces. Mis sentimientos hacia Hiei han cambiado, él ya no es mi amigo, ya no lo siento de esa manera. Creo que si, he empezado a sentir algo más profundo por él, ya no me importa si está bien sentirlo, porque no podré evitar quererlo de esta manera. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**True perfection has to be imperfect  
I know that that sounds foolish but it's true  
The day has come and now you'll have to accept  
The life inside your head we gave to you**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_... Creo que es por eso que nunca podrá ser mi amigo, creo que es por eso que siempre permaneceré a su lado, y es por eso que alguna vez me fijé en él. Porque así fue, poco a poco lo quise, poco a poco se fue llevando mi corazón, y ahora, ahora me siento nervioso, si, nervioso. Me cambió, suena ridículo decirlo, pero quiero lucir presentable ante su presencia, presencia a la que me he acostumbrado, consecuencia de las muchas veces que he estado cerca de él. Iré a buscarlo, no será difícil encontrarlo, buscar a un youkai perdido en el ningenkai es pan comido, lo difícil será decírselo, no se si será fácil, no se como él asimilará lo que le diré, pero es cierto. Serán sólo cuatro simples palabras,_

"_Yo, Hiei, te amo."_

**FIN**

N/A: espero que me perdonen la tardanza, que a algunas ya les tenía prometido un buen merecido son-fic, ya tenía ganas de escribirlo, ya que además de adorar los song-fic, Oasis es uno de mis grupos preferidos, ellos y Green Day, son los mejores, si kieren ke les pase la letra de esta canción pero traducida, mándeme un mail a: ke todos lo hayan disfrutado, besos a todos,

Matta ne!

Y hasta el próximo fic!

-.Nasaki.-


End file.
